The Shade Of A Wizard
by PattyPepper-10
Summary: After passing the trial and completed her first year at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, Thalya Hart, a novice student, will go through dangerous adventures to become the greatest wizardess and a tamer... and to protect her Buddy, the boy she loves [Klaus Goldstein].


After those thirteen days of "torture", I got officially accepted at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy... Geez, I passed a really bad time with Klaus! He's so... Grrr! He annoys me! But, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have passed the Judgement and I wouldn't be here now. He was really hard on me, although in truth he helped me a lot. But the torture days haven't finished yet... on the contrary: they're just beginning! Just thinking he's going to be my teacher... Hmph! I guess I won't survive this time...

Today the sun is shining brighter than usual. I can see the wonderful landscape through the window of the girls' dormitory, while waiting for Amelia to finish dressing up so we can go have breakfast. She's my best friend and room mate...

"Next time, you should sleep with your uniform so I won't have to wait too long..." I said to her amusingly.

"Maybe... so that you can see him earlier!" She said, laughing out loud. "He's your boyfriend after all... Hi hi!"

"Ugh!" _That's true, but..._

"How is it dating him?" She asked to me lively with her eyes glowing.

"Hmm, well..." Suddenly, I heard something knocking on the window. I opened it and found a blue owl staring at me. _Oh no! It's Klaus' owl!_ When I opened my mouth to say something, the owl started talking with Klaus' voice. "The 'sleeping beauty' is finally awake, huh? Anyway, come meet me at the greenhouse... Now! Don't ask why, just come!" He said with an authoritative voice.

"Okay, okay 'boss'!" I said to him heading to the room's door and before leaving I looked at Amelia, rolling my eyes. "Sorry! Here's the boss for ya!" She giggled and waved at me. "Have fun!" She said. _Fun? Yeah, right..._ I left the girls' dorm quietly, wondering about Klaus' message. _Why does he want me to meet him at the greenhouse so early?_ While I was heading to inside the Academy, I saw a green haired guy with a big smile approaching me. _Oh no! Not him!_

"Morning, Mia!" He greeted me with a warm and prankish smile.

"Good morning, Luca..."

"How's my beautiful lady today?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Humm... fine."

"Are you gonna have breakfast? Can I go with you?" He asked me gently, with his handsome smile.

"N-No, thanks... Actually, I'm gonna meet with a friend to have breakfast." I lied.

"A friend, huh?" He closed his eyes for a few seconds as if he was pondering about what I said. "Pffff...! You were going to meet the 'Emperor', weren't you?"

"Ugh..." _There's no way to fool him, is it?_ "So what? Is there any problem?"

"No, no, no! Not at all! Actually, yes. I'm a bit jealous, ya know... I'd love to have breakfast with a beautiful princess like you!" He winks at me, keeping his charming smile on his face. I blushed a little. _Oh no... Please, stop being a playboy!_

"Humm... I-I should get going now...!"

"Okay, okay! See ya!" He says, as he gives me a smile before turning around and walk away.

 _Geez, he's so flirty!_ Then I kept my way towards the greenhouse. While walking, I passed by some couples who were sitting in the courtyard having breakfast together... _Maybe Klaus wants me to have breakfast with him? No way..._ This thought made me blush and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Looking at those couples made me feel a little embarrassed... Letting out a sigh, I kept walking, thinking of Klaus. _Wake up, Mia! You know how he is... He would never do such romantic things!_ And as I was walking, I suddenly bumped into someone. But before I could fall, I felt a hand grabbing my arm, preventing me from falling.

"Whoah! I-I'm so sorry...!" I said.

"Are you okay...?" A male voice came out. _Wait! Is that...?_ I raised my head up to see Yukiya glaring at me.

"Yukiya! Oh...! Humm... Good morning!" I greeted him a little embarrassed with my eyes looking down.

"Good morning..." He greeted me, without showing any emotion on his face. "Try to be more careful when you walk." He said as he turned around and walked away. He was never too talkative. I continued my way to the greenhouse, when I finally stood before the door that'd lead me inside it. I took a deep breath and walked in. _Wow! Even though this isn't the first time I come here, this place amaze me!_ It's full of beautiful flowers and other magical plants. _It's so peaceful in here!_ While walking, my eyes were looking everywhere searching for Klaus. I felt my heart beating faster...  
Then, I spotted a bench where there was someone lying in. I could only see the feet stretching out, but I was pretty sure. _That's Klaus!_ As I was approaching the bench, I realized that that was where me and Klaus slept when we got stuck inside the greenhouse... _Ugh! He choose that bench on purpose!_ I walked over him, but when I looked at his face his eyes were closed. _Is he sleeping?_ I kept staring at his beautiful face, enlightened by a sunbeam. _He's so handsome!_

"What are you staring at?" Suddenly his eyes popped open and I jumped back.

"N-Nothing...!" _He wasn't sleeping at al!_ He then gets up and stands in front of me. "G-Good morning...!" I said.

"Good morning." He smiles and then wraps his arms around my waist. He leans his head down and kisses me. I felt myself blushing. Gosh, he's such a good kisser! When our lips finally parted, he's eyes fixed mine and... "You took your time."

"I-I'm sorry!" I said a little flustered.

"Hmm... It's okay, we still have some time." He said caressing my cheek gently with his soft and warm hand. "Sit."

"O-Okay...!" As I was about to sit on the bench, his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me, making me sit on his lap. "K-Klaus...?!"

"What? I wanted you to sit... on my lap, of course!" He said with a smirk. He then handed me a pack of cookies.

"Huh? Is this for me?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes. Don't you want them?" He said teasingly.

"Yeah, I do!" I said and immediately opened the package. "Mmm... delicious!" _These chocolate cookies are the best!_ "Oh! Do you want some?" I asked.

"Yes, please." A warm smile broke across his face as he took some cookies of the package. Enjoying our little breakfast, I couldn't help but smile happily... _What a wonderful morning!_  
After spending a little time together, we headed out of the greenhouse. The classes are about to begin and he accompanied me to the classroom. "See you later, Bunnyhead." He said, patting me gently on the head. Unfortunately, my first class is with Professor Schuyler...


End file.
